


The flowers where over watered by our tears

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: Mountain climbing [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anyways enjoy asriel "coping" with stuff, Attempted Murder, Codependency, Frisk hardly shows up again sorry, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Self-Esteem Issues, Someone Help Them, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violent Thoughts, and also acting as a pillar of surport so they aren't as codependent, and by coping I mean not coping at all, asriel-centric, both asriel and chara are just damaged kids, but like they balance them out, but then again frisk is a mess to and hides stuff, crybabies hiding behind a smile x2, look foward to that, the next work in this is all about them tho, these kids are a mess, unhealthy idolization, with an unhealthy idolization and dependency on each other, with out frisk forcing them to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: if only you were someone else, someone bright and brave, you could have saved them. youre only a crybaby though, no matter how much you denied it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited (again. Sorry!)

You smile.

your fangs glisten like unshead tears, anything could push you off of the edge.

you turn your attention back to the flowers.

you were gonna be king one day, a fact that you tried to ignore by hiding behind a smile. You didn't want to be king, you didn't want people to look at you for answers, but you had no say in this. You were to be king, even if you knew you would only reep disappointment.

You twist the flower in your hand, the stem snapping from the pressure. chara calls you a crybaby. Huh. You didn't notice you were crying.

it acures to you that by selfishly picking the flower to hold it close, you killed it. 

  
You're jealous, in a way. Chara is strong, fearless. You're just some weak crybaby. You know you don't compare to chara, they're bright and radiant, much more suited to be ruler than you. The fact that they put up with someone like you is proof enough.

You think it's unfair of you. You've lived a cushed, spoiled life, one full of pie and laughs, and yet you wished to throw it away. You can't protect people, you can't lead people. At the slightest mistake you burst out crying and it's so frustrating. Deep down, but not as deep as you'd like, you wish you were someone else entirely.  
Someone like chara.

Once, you thought you heard muffled crying in the night.  
You were wrong, of course, those floppy ears of yours betraying you. The only one else in the room was chara, and no way someone as great as them would cry like someone as weak as you.

Chara wasn't mad though, instead they promised to protect you.  
You couldn't help but tackle them.  
They hugged you back.

Chara knew a lot.  
They knew what the sunset was like, they knew what the mountain you lived under looked like, they knew countless tales. The thing that fascinated you the most, however, was they're knowledge of the stars.  
"To be honest... I hated humanity"  
When they said that, they looked.. Crest fallen. Tears gathered in your eyes at they're expression. Chara didn't cry though, and you wonder if maybe you were meant to cry for the both of you. Chara was much brighter than any star.

You made a pie.  
Everything went down hill.  
You should have just laughed it of like Chara did, no one got to hurt in the end. But you couldn't. The tears flowed no matter how much you wished they didn't.

They're was something bitter coilling in your stomach. A part of you blamed Chara, they were your ideal, never wrong, and yet..  
And yet this happened.  
But this was Chara you were talking about, they always had a plan. Or maybe they were just going along with what you said to spare your feelings! It had to be your fault, you think. It had to have been.

If not.. Then what have you been doing all this time?  
Before Chara came along you were alone. Everyone was kind to you, sure, but more out of necessity than anything else. You were the prince, they had to be. Chara was different, they weren't walking on eggshells when talking, they treated you like everyone else, it was natural. They were able to attract attention easily, alway say the right thing, everyone liked them. They didn't really like hanging out with anyone besides you though, but that was ok. You got the sense they weren't used to kindness. They brought peace, hope, doing nothing more than existing. Maybe that's why you idolized them so much.

A part of you knew it wasn't healthy. They were a person too, if they continued to carry all your hopes and dream, all of the undergrounds, they would break one day. It was to much. They were bound to struggle, make mistakes too, but you couldn't - didn't want to - see. Chara was hope too you, the light that promised everything was ok, they would handle it. With out that light you didn't know what to do.  
You didn't want to be swallowed up by darkness.  
And so, when Chara made a sickening plan, one that filled you with dread, you went along with it. You hesitated at first, of course, but Chara was never wrong, right?

They said you needed to be strong, you couldn't hesitate. They depended on you.  
And you screwed it up.  
You knew that you would, but you tried anyways, wanting to be the brother they deserved. But you knew they weren't a murder, that wasn't Chara. Neither were you. You were both just kids. Before you crumbled to dust you heard a sad bitter laugh laced with tears.

When you wake up, you're confused, numb.

you can't feel your body.

you call for help.

You called again and again  
But nobody came.  
You called in to the suffocating darkness, the light that had warmed you ~~( _chara_ )~~ gone.  
You couldn't move.

Eventually, dad showed up.  
You felt nothing but hollowness

Dad was crying again today.  
You couldn't cry with him.

Chara. Chara would know how to help.  
But they weren't here.  
_And it was all your fault._

You couldn't stand how dad blubbered day after day, promising how everything was going to be ok. It wasn't. It would never be ok again. You ran away.

Mom could help. She had to be able to. Please. _Please_.

She couldn't help you.  
She could only lie,Just like dad, saying how everything was gonna be ok, when it wouldn't. You wish she would stop lying.  
It was stupid.  
Utterly stupid.  
If she really believed anything would ever be ok again, here, without chara, she really was a fool.  
You fled.

It wasn't right. Nothing was right and nothing would ever be right ever again. Chara was _gone_ , taking with them all you cared about, leaving only crushingly numb apathy and a hollow remembrance of grief.  
You didn't feel like your self anymore.  
You didn't feel like anything.  
It wasn't worth it without them

You burrowed underground.

_(Suffocating, you were suffocating trying to pull air in but you can't you can't you were going to die alone and helpless buried in guilt and it h u r t you wish you could go back you just wish you could go back go back go back go back--!)_

You woke up in dads garden.  
He didn't remember anything.

You couldn't die, you learned.  
You brought yourself to the edge of death, again and again, but you didn't ever die. As long as you were determined, you couldn't die.  
Only hollowness accompanied the realization.

It started off innocent enough. You helped everyone. They're wasn't satisfaction in it, there wasn't satisfaction in anything anymore, only a dull boredness and tiredness. It was a nice distraction, though, you guessed.  
Eventually, a kind of.. Curiosity, if you dare call it that, nagged at you. What would happen if you did this or that differently..?  
You reset.

You think you would have liked papyrus in life, but you couldn't know now. You weren't asriel anymore, just a hollow shell with his memories. However, you could try and make him happy, even if it didn't mean much.  
You were bored.

He introduced you to alphys one reset.  
That's when you think you broke.

You think you might have inherited dads temper.

When you come to the first thing you notice is dust. The second is a horrified papyrus.  
You reset.

You couldn't stop thinking about the rush of power you felt when she crumbled to dust. LV, your nonexistent flower brain supplies.  
You get curious once more.

You're mad. Well, as mad as a soulless husk can be. Mo- _toriel_ , tired to replace them, tired to replace you. You strike.

Papyrus says you can do better. You can't. You really can't. You strike.

Undyne blocks the way, the hopeless girl trying to play the hero. You both were like that once, but you learned not everything had a happy ending. She wasn't going to save anyone with her idealistic philosophy. You strike.

Unimportant. They're all unimportant. All they did was wish and wish for freedom, piling on burden after burden. They never did anything for them selfs. They were weak. You strike strike strike.

That cowardly scientist is hiding this time too, but you know where to find her. You strike.

The other skeleton gets in your way.

It's been like this forever now. Do this, say that, repeat repeat repeat. Smiley trash bag and his brother have been the most interesting, you learn, but something about smiley bugs you.  
_("Chara? Where you crying last night?" They smile in reply, though you can here the tense shock in they're voice "w-what? There's no way if cry like you!" You force a smile back.)_  
You guess he's to much of a downer for you. One time, you followed him, curious about what he even did. He had a blade in his room, and he.. You think you saw something you shouldn't have.  _("Ch-chara...? What are you doing with that knife..?" They turn to look at you, horror briefly flashing on their face "n-nothing asriel! I'm just admiring it! You know I like knives." They pull down their sweater, but before they do you see a streak of red. Ever since you told mom about this she hide the knives)_  
That fool papyrus, on the other hand, is intriguing. He isn't as mopey and useless as his brother, and on a few occasion even managed to surprised you.  
Though the flowey fan club is still stupid. You would ( _could_ ) never admit otherwise.

Eventually, even that was tiring. There wasn't a point in it, really. It was repetitive ( _strike strike strike_ ) and you couldn't stand it. You wanted something - anything - different.

 ~~( _Chara_ )~~ A human falls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna edit theses later so they have proper grammar and spelling. Maybe I should get a editor...


End file.
